Gélido
by E. Waters
Summary: Elsa y Anna, muy amigas hace años atrás, pero ahora muy diferentes una de la otra, se ven forzadas a convivir juntas, todo por que sus padres decidieron casarse, convirtiéndose ellas en hermanastras. Elsanna. NO Icest. Elsa x Anna. AU
1. Chapter 1

**¡Y otro fic más! Sí, no me puede aguantar, en serio que no. Este es otro AU, y Elsa y Anna no son hermanas, o al menos no hermanas de sangre. Espero que lo disfruten, y que sea de su agrado, porque al menos yo la pasé muy bien escribiéndolo.**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sino que a Disney y sus afiliados.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gélido<strong>

_Por E. Waters._

**Capítulo I**

Elsa POV.

Lo encontraba inconcebible. Mi madre, Frida, apenas había muerto hacia algo más de un año atrás, y ahora mi padre, Dan Arandelle, sí, el mismo dueño del famoso bufete de abogados, se casaba con una tal Jane Summers.

Y tal vez esto no sería tan malo, sino fuese que Jane Summers, una divorciada, tenía por hija a Anna.

Anna y yo jamás nos llevamos muy bien; ella, hermosa, de cabellos cobrizos, algunas pecas, y grandes ojos verdosos, era la muchacha más popular del colegio, siendo porrista y teniendo como novio a Kristoff, el mariscal de campo.

Y yo, Elsa Arendelle, no podía ser más diferente que ella.

Si bien, no tenía fama de empollona, no era en lo absoluto popular, y es más, a más de alguno yo intimidaba. Ya saben, ropa con oscuras tonalidades azulosos, cabello muy rubio y platinado, tenía la fama de ser 'la reina de hielo', todo debido a la frialdad con quien trataba a todo el mundo, sin excepción alguna.

Ni siquiera Anna.

Y creo que eso había herido su orgullo, o algo, porque siempre hacía comentarios contra mí, derechamente me ignoraba.

Pero me gustaba esa indiferencia. Después de todo, yo la había forjado hacia los demás, todo para evitar sentir algo, cualquiera que fuese emoción, por alguien, en un desesperante intento por no ser dañada.

No tenía amigos, pero tampoco es que me interesase tenerlos.

Yo me valía muy bien sola; tenía calificaciones brillantes, y aparte pertenecía al club de esgrima, en donde yo era su capitana.

¿Admiradores? Sí, los tenía, pero no quería relacionarme con nadie, sobre todo después de la muerte de mi madre.

Siendo así, y pese a mi capitanía, yo no era una chica 'in', como Anna sí lo era, siendo las dos a nuestro propio modo, populares.

Y tal vez todo seguiría su curso, todo saldría bien, si no fuese porque en una reunión de padres, mi padre conoció a la bella madre de Anna.

No me importaba que él saliese con ella, puesto que suponía que no podía estar solo, sin pareja, pero cuando supe que contraerían matrimonio, algo se derrumbó en mi cabeza.

No podía ser… no podría ser que Anna Summers y yo, fuésemos hermanas, aunque sólo por ley.

—¿Es cierto, cariño, eso que serás hermana de 'la reina del hielo'?

—Ay, Krsitoff, es mucho menos grave de lo que crees… sólo viviremos juntas, mi madre llevará el apellido Arendelle y ya.

—¿Pero no te da cosa? Digo, Elsa es muy _rara_.

Eso es lo escucho cuando justo paso por el pasillos central del colegio, de parte de mi futura hermana, y su novio.

Cuando se dan cuenta que lo escuché todo, Kristoff se sonroja, pero Anna mantiene su mirada sobre mí, como retándome, como provocándome.

Pero realmente, no me importa, en serio que no. Me daba igual lo que Kristoff Anderson opinase sobre mí, aún cuando él fuese algo así como una especie de futuro cuñado. ¿Yo relacionada con los reyes de la escuela? Realmente, nadie lo hubiese esperado.

Nadie.

—Papá.

—¿Si, Elsa?

—Escucha, sé que no puedes estar sin pareja, y eso lo entiendo a la perfección, pero… ¿Casarte con la madre de Summers?

—Anna, querida, es Anna…. Pronto serán hermanas, no debes llamarla por su apellido.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta, papá.

—Escucha, querida, Jane es muy especial pata mí, y dudo que encuentre a alguien mejor que ella, para pasar el resto de mi vida, ¿comprendes? Y si me disculpas, debo irme… puedes tomar el auto para ir al colegio.

—No, gracias, prefiero el autobús.

Nunca me gustó mostrar las riquezas de mi familia, prefería camuflarme entre todos, pasar inadvertida, cosa difícil considerando le peso de mi apellido.

Siendo así, llegué al colegio como cualquier otro día, pero todos me miraban diferente, como si hubiese hecho algo, no sé si malo o bueno, que cambiase la percepción que los demás tenían sobre mí.

—Elsa.

Ladeo mi rostro hacia un lado, encontrándome con los ojos de Hans Southern.

Era el sub capitán del equipo de esgrima, pero a la vez el chico más guapo del colegio, aún cuando Kristoff fuese el mariscal.

—¿Es cierto eso que serás hermana de Anna?

—Sí… ¿por qué?

—¿Crees que…?

—Anna tiene novio, Hans.

—Yo no quiero a Anna como novia, Elsa… es solo que quiero pasar un buen rato con ella y ya.

—Conmigo no cuentes.

Y dicho esto, casi cierro la puerta del casillero en la cara de mi compañero de equipo.

Después de todo, Hans era casi un cerdo, en cuando a relaciones sentimentales se refiere. Aun recuerdo, como el año pasado, intentamos salir juntos, pero al final no funcionó, porque según yo, nos faltaba 'la chispa'.

Aparentemente, él pensaba lo mismo que yo, puesto que seguimos igual de bien después de nuestra 'ruptura'.

Sin embargo, él no era mi amigo. O bueno, yo más bien no quería ser su amiga.

Me dirijo hacia clases, en donde siempre destaco, ya cuando sea cualquiera la materia. Lo que sí, no pude evitar observar por el rabillo del ojos a Summers. Cuando lo hice, su mirada se encontró con la suya, y entonces yo evadí su mirada.

Summers me miraba diferente.

O tal vez, siempre me había mirado de esa forma, pero yo jamás lo había notado. Nunca le presté mucha atención a Summers, tal vez por esa aparente fachada de porrista sin cerebro.

Aunque claro, si consideraba el desempeño de ella en clases, por lo poco que sabía sobre eso, ella no era una simple porrista sin cerebro; no, Summers era inteligente, o bien, más inteligente que Anderson o el propio Hans.

Todas las clases transcurrieron sin mayores sobresaltos, hasta que al finalizar alguien me esperaba a fuera de la escuela.

—¿Summers? —pregunté, alzando curiosa una ceja.

—Hola, Elsa. —y sonrió, de una manera que nunca yo había visto en ella.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Pronto seremos hermanas, ¿no crees que nos deberíamos de conocer?

—No, no lo creo. —digo escueta, e ignorando olímpicamente a Summers, me dirijo hacia el autobús escolar.

—Hey, ¿cuál es tu problema? —la voz de Summers sonaba algo, sólo un poco, alterada. —¿Sabes con quién estás hablando, no?

—Sí, con Anna Summers, la futura hijastra de mi padre.

Estaba siendo gélida y desagradable, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Antes que ella pudiese decir algo más, me subí al autobús, el cual pronto partió, dejando a una confusa Anna Summers parada en la entrada de la escuela, con un gesto de ofuscamiento en su rostro.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de forma abierta.

Summers: 0 Elsa: 1

Los días pasaron, sin mucha novedad alguna, hasta que aquel viernes de esta misma semana, cuando regresaba de mis prácticas del club de esgrima, vi que había otro auto, uno desconocido, frente a mi inmensa casa.

Entré, y lo primero que vi fue a una mujer muy bella. A verla bien, me di cuenta que era la madre de Summers, en vista que el parecido era innegable.

—¡Hija!

Giré mi rostro, y me topé con el sonriente de mi padre.

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —y fue cuando vi a Summers misma. —¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

—Las he invitado a cenar, Elsa.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—Fue idea de Anna, que fuese una sorpresa para ti.

Miré entonces ofuscada a Summers. ¿Acaso ese era su modo de vengarse, por lo que había sucedido el lunes pasado?

Cené en completo silencio, mientras Summers le hablaba a mi padre su novio, su entorno, su vida como porrista y lo popular que era.

—Tal vez podrías ayudar a Elsa, ella no tiene muchas amigas que digamos.

—No es necesario, papá. —dije fría, muy fría, al punto de llegar a ser molesto.

—Vamos, hija, no tienes por qué ser grosera.

—No lo soy… si me disculpan, me retiro.

—Elsa…—la voz de mi padre sonaba firme y seria.

Sin esperar a quien nadie más que dijese algo, subí las escaleras hacia mi inmensa alcoba. Entré, y una vez que lo hice, me despojé de mis ropas, me lancé sobre mi cama, y encendí el televisor.

Cuando ya pensaba que nadie más me molestaría, alguien abrió de forma brusca mi puerta.

—Papá, ya te dije que…

—Soy Anna, Elsa.

Como acto reflejo, me cubrí con mis frazadas mi camisón, debido a que este era ligeramente transparente. Y cabe decir, que yo soy muy pudorosa al respeto.

—Tranquila, tampoco es que si tuviese algo nuevo que ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido en son de paz. —y sin pedir permiso, Summers entró a mi habitación, y se sentó en una de las esquinas de mi cama.

—Explícate.

—Escucha, para mí tampoco es muy grato que mi madre se case, y que para más debamos de cambiarnos de casa. Aparte, tengo una reputación que cuidar…

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—No es que quiera ofenderte, pero ciertamente, aunque eres capitana de tu club, no tienes muy buena fama que digamos.

—¿Entonces…?—y yo alcé una ceja.

—Mira, tienes que…

—Tú no me das órdenes, Summers.

—Vamos, Elsa. Además, sólo será para bien… ¿No te molesta que todos te tachen, como 'La reina de hielo'?

—No, realmente no.

—Eres extraña, Elsa.

—No más que tú, Summers… Ahora, si pudieras irte, sería genial. Mañana me levanto temprano, por lo que debo dormir bien.

—Pero, Elsa…

—Por favor, Summers…—y miré intensamente, el pecosos rostro de la chica.

—Está bien, pero que quede claro que no me he rendido contigo, Elsa.

Y dicho esto, Summers desapareció de mi habitación. Suspiré.

Yo en cierta manera, la entendía.

A nadie de su fachada y popularidad, le venía bien emparentarse con una joven como yo precisamente lo era. ¿Y si aceptaba…? Es que estaba segura de algo, que no quería ser su enemiga. Como había dicho antes, prefería su indiferencia.

Pero aparentemente, ya no podría aspirar más a esa indiferencia.

Aquella mañana, de día lunes, y después de pasar todo un fin de semana cavilando sobre el asunto, me resolví a tomar una decisión, busqué con la mirada a Summers, y una vez que lo hice me acerqué a ella.

—Summers.

—¿Elsa? —ella dijo evidentemente sorprendida.

—Hagamos la paz.

Y una especie de sonrisa se formó en su pecosa cara.

—Muy bien, para empezar…

—Espera. —la interrumpí. —Sólo seré amable contigo, no creas que me pondré vestidos o falditas cortas, como las usas tú.

—¿Entonces…?

—Eso, ya te dije, seré amable contigo… y bueno, con tu novio, lo suficiente como para no manchar tu reputación.

—Muy bien.

Después de que hiciera la paz con Summers, supe una noticia que cambiaría mi vida por completo. Ella y su madre se mudarían a la mansión Arandelle, a modo de que los novios convivieran un poco, antes de finalmente casarse.

—¡Pero papá!

—Pero nada, hija, ya está tomada la decisión… y una cosa, te mudarás a la habitación más grande de la casa, con Anna.

—¿Qué? —y mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

—Eso… Anna y tú deben de conocerse más, y bueno supongo que te haría bien tener una amiga. ¿no crees?

—No, no lo creo.

—Lo siento, hija, pero la decisión ya está tomada.

¿Qué pensaría Summers, de todo esto? Esperaba que estuviera en desacuerdo, en serio que sí. Tal vez con ella, uniría fuerzas y lograría que ambas estuviésemos en habitaciones separadas…

Pero cuando le propuse eso, la respuesta de ella me dejó a mí, a la 'reina del hielo', casi helada por completo.

—Yo también quiero conocerte, Elsa. —y dicho esto me miró de una forma que jamás nadie me había mirado, ni siquiera Hans.

¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Por qué de repente Summers me quería conocer?

Y de pronto, lo recordé.

Hace muchos años, yo y ella éramos amigas, pero eso fue hace casi diez años atrás. Pero ella creció, yo crecí, y de alguna forma nos distanciamos, de una forma casi normal.

¿Era que Summers, querría recuperar nuestra amistada?

Pero, ¿parta qué?

No lo entendía, en serio que no.

Aunque tampoco es que quisiera mucho entenderlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo dije, en otro fic, un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz (: y claro, de paso me hacen feliz a mí xD.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Otro capítulo de 'Gélido'! Y no, no quiere decir que dejé botados mis otras historias, simplemente me sentí más inspirada en continuar esta, al menos por el día de hoy ^-^. ¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sino que a Disney y asociados.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gélido<strong>

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo II**

Elsa POV.

Las cosas, en vez de mejorar, cada día empeoraban más y ´más para mí. Vale, que Summers y su madre se vayan a vivir un tiempo con nosotros, porque tal vez mi padre recapacitaría, pero… ¿compartir mi alcoba con ella? ¿Con Summers? No, eso no se transaba.

—Summers…

—Es Anna. —me corrigió ella, con una gran sonrisa en su pecosa cara.

—Bueno… _Anna_, ¿estás segura que quieres compartir habitación conmigo? O sea, hay muchas más habitaciones más en la casa, como para tener que compartir una.

—Vamos, Elsa, será divertido, además seremos hermanas. ¿No quieres que nos conozcamos mejor? —y ella puso una cara que nadie se resistiría a decir que no.

Nadie, claro está, exceptuando a mí.

—No. —dije seca.

Era en serio, en serio que no quería conocer a Summers, en serio que no quería ser su hermana, y en serio que no quería saber de madrastras que quería suplir el lugar que sólo podía llenar mi fallecida madre.

Pero nadie prestó atención a mis objeciones, así que esa misma tarde, comenzó mi especie de convivencia con la mismísima Anna Summers.

—¡Yo escojo la que está al lado de la ventana! —fue lo que primero dijo Anna, cuando entró a la que sería _nuestra_ habitación.

Yo simplemente reprimí un respingo. Ella parecía una niña pequeña, quien me recordó vagamente a la antigua Anna Summers, la chica que era antes de porrista, antes de ser la novia del mariscal de campo, antes de ser la más popular del instituto.

Pero ya no importaba; Anna había cambiado, al igual que yo lo había hecho.

—Vamos, Elsa, no tienes que andar así… no tienes nada nuevo que mostrarme. —fue lo que soltó Anna, cuando yo entré a baño para cambiarme de ropa al pijama.

—Pues yo tengo algo llamado 'pudor'. —dije, alzando una ceja en el acto.

Dicho esto, me encerré en el baño del cuarto, y me puse rápidamente mi camisola de dormir. Cuando salí, Anna ya se estaba comenzando a quitar la ropa. Ladeé mi cabeza, toda roja, hacia otro lado, para evitar verla desnuda.

Escuché una risa por parte de Anna, pero antes que ella pudiese decirme algo, yo me cubrí hasta la cabeza con las sábanas de mi cama.

—Te ves fatal, Elsa… además, ¿por qué has llegado tan temprano?

Alcé mis ojos azul hielo, fijándolo en el rostro de Hans.

—Créeme, por mí hubiese llegado a la hora habitual…

—¿Por? —y esta vez, fue él quien alzó una ceja.

—Summers.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Anna?

—Eh… digamos que no es la compañera de cuarto ideal. —le dije, obviando la verdadera razón, y es que si le decía que no la quería verla desnuda, seguramente me soltaría alguna idiotez.

Siendo así, las clases comenzaron, y yo hice lo posible por concentrarme en los estudios, e ignorar a toda costa, la mirada que sentía de Anna sobre mí.

Y entonces, me di cuenta, que no era la primera vez que miraba d esa forma, sino que antes lo había hecho, pero que jamás le había prestado atención a ello. ¿Por qué? Anna, y repito, como la joven más popular del instituto, podía tener a cualquiera a su servicio.

¿Por qué me querría a mí, entonces?

—Señorita Arandelle, ¿cuál es la respuesta del ejercicio siete?

Rápidamente mi atención se volvió al profesor de matemáticas, a lo que yo posé seguidamente las anotaciones en mi cuaderno.

—8xy, profesor.

Cierto, mi concentración estaba ligeramente distraída por Summers, pero tampoco es que me desorientase en las clases, ni mucho menos. Después de todo, Anna Summers, o al menos eso yo quería creer, era una molesta en el zapato.

Nada más, en serio que no.

Las clases, siendo así, transcurrieron de manera normal, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, en la cual yo la pasaba sola.

Claro, podría haber almorzado con Hans, pero era realmente hasta algo desagradable, verlo a él coquetear de forma casi desmesurada, con las otras chicas del instituto. No, prefería hacerlo sola… ver tanta chiquilla hormonal, me perturbaba.

—¡Eeeelsa!

Joder. Esa era claramente la voz de mi pseudo hermanastra, la cual obviamente me diría que almorzara con ella, o alguna estupidez del mismo estilo.

—¡Hey, Elsa! —dijo otra vez ella.

Y yo la iba a seguir ignorando, si no fuese porque fue la propia Summers quien me tomó del brazo, llevándome casi a rastras, a su mesa. Yo puse los ojos en blanco. Me gustaba mucho la soledad, como para simplemente transarla.

—¿Arandelle?

—¿Es Elsa Arandelle?

—¿'La reina del hielo'?

Otra vez tuve que poner los ojos en blanco, ante tanta duda.

—Sí, mi nueva_ hermana._ —fue lo que habló Summers, muy entusiasmada.

¿Por qué ella tenía que estar tan alegre sobre el tema? Digo, de todas las muchachas del instituto con la que menos combinaba, era conmigo misma. Claro, habíamos sido amigas de infancia, pero eso fue hace mucho.

La verdad, es que ni siquiera había que recordarlo…

—¿Almorzarás con nosotros, Elsa?

Miré detenidamente a Kristoff, quien era él que me había hecho la pregunta.

—No realmente. —traté de sonar educada. —No tengo apetito, la verdad de las cosas.

—Oh…—Summers puso cara de decepción. ¿Por qué ella se empeñaba tanto que fuéramos cercanas? —Pero, ¿nos vemos en la salida, no?

—No creo, tengo práctica.

Y ya dicho esto, me di la media vuelta de forma estoica antes de que la muchacha pudiese decir algo al respecto.

Ya cuando me alejé lo suficiente, solté un suspiro. No quería acercarme a ella, mucho menos después de que su madre, reemplazaría el lugar de la mía en mi padre. Sencillamente, no podía aceptarlo.

Las dos últimas horas de clase, la pasé muy concentrada. Los estudios me ayudaban, me ayudaban en no pensar en madrastras, en hermanastras…

Cuando finalizaron, me dirigí al gimnasio, en donde me pondría mi traje para practicar esgrima. Era algo común que en las gradas, estuviesen chiquillas admiradoras de Hans, pero cuando vi las gradas también me topé con el pecoso rostro de Summers.

Uh… ella estaba aquí, en mi territorio.

—Creo que me está gustando, eso de que seas hermana de Anna. —me dijo Hans, con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara. —Dentro de poco, caerá a mis pies.

Ante esa respuesta, puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso Hans no se daba cuenta, de que Summers estaba solo por mí? Al pensarlo, y sin quererlo mi corazón dio un inesperado brinco.

—Cómo sea, a practicar. —y dicho esto, me puse la careta.

Esperaba que Summers se aburriera y se fuera, que me dejase entrenar en paz, pero no lo hizo. En vez de ello, permaneció en las gradas durante toda la práctica, y tal vez me hubiese dado lo mismo, sino fuese porque Hans se comportaba de forma algo ridícula.

Sin embargo, y a pesar que sentía su mirada sobre mí, logré entrenar de forma impecable, cómo siempre.

De esta forma, transcurrió el entrenamiento, y a la hora de terminar aún sentía la mirada de Summers sobre mí

Tratando de ignorarla, me dirigí hacia las duchas, y una vez que salí de allí, con el cabello todo empapado, tomé mis cosas y salí del gimnasio.

Cuando pensaba que había evadido a Summeres, me topé con ella a la salida del instituto, con una brillante sonrisa en su pecoso rostro.

—¿Nos vamos?

Estuve a punto de decirle una pesadez, cuando vi en los ojos de ella, un interés genuino. Vale, me había esperado toda la práctica… lo que menos que podía hacer era darle un poco en el gusto.

¿O sería que me estaba dejando encantar…?

Traté de disipar esos pensamientos, mientras seguía a Summers por detrás, para así ir alas dos en su auto.

Fui todo el camino en silencio, no porque ella no me hablara, sino que porque yo no quería ella hablarle. Todo transcurrió de esa manera, hasta que sonó el celular de Summers.

—¿Kristoff? Sí, sí, sé que hoy te tocaba práctica y sí sé que siempre te voy a ver, pero es que hoy tuve algo más importante que hacer.

Cuando escuché esto, mi mirada se ensanchó mucho. ¿Ella… Anna Summers, novia del mariscal de campo, no fue a ver a su novio… por mí? ¿¡Por mí!? Simplemente, no podía creérmelo…

—Summers, no fue necesario, que fueses a mis prácticas, que a las prácticas de Anderson.

—La familia es lo primero, ¿no lo crees así, Elsa?

No, en realidad no lo creía.

Llegamos entonces a casa, y aunque sabía que quería estar sola, como siempre lo había hecho desde pequeña, después de Anna, pero obviamente no podía ir a mi habitación, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

De esta forma, me tuve que contentar por quedarme en el living de la mansión, y me puse a ver una película de terror. Esperaba que Summers se quedase en la habitación que compartíamos, pero no fue así.

—¿Qué ves?

Le estuve a punto de responder, cuando el teléfono celular de ella, sonó.

—¿Kristoff? ¿Una fiesta…? ¿Es necesario…?—y se quedó mirándome a mí, como si yo fuese la que la detenía ir a la fiesta.

Hice lo que pude, estando callada y con solo gestos, que no importaba ni un comino que ella fuese a esa dichosa fiesta. Aparentemente, Summers entendió porque le dijo a su novio que sí iría.

—¡Mamá y Dan, voy a una fiesta!

—¡Ah! —dijo entonces mi padre, entrando de pronto en escena. —Anna, cariño, ¿podrías llevar también a Elsa?

Por segunda vez en ese día, mi mirada otra vez se ensanchó.

—Papá, yo…

—¡Claro que sí! —y Summers sonrió mucho. —Además de seguro que Hans estará también…y como son compañeros de prácticas…

—¡Perfecto! Pueden tomar mi Mercedes.

—Pero, papá…

—Lo siento, querida, pero está hecho.

No quería ir, pero tampoco quería que mi padre se enojase conmigo. Siendo sinceros, me molestaba sumamente que Summeres me llevase de allí para allá, presentándome como su hermana… eso simplemente, me hastiaba un poco.

Siendo así, terminé sentada en el puesto de copiloto del Mercedes, en pleno rumbo hacia la casa de los Anderson.

—¿No que es la tradición, de que el novio pase a buscar a su novia? —dije, alzando una ceja.

—No seas retrógrada, Elsa. —y me guiñó un ojo.

Suspiré.

Después de no más de diez minutos, estábamos en la casa de los Anderson. Si bien, no era una mansión como la mía, sí se veía bastante acogedora.

—¡He llegado! —anunció Summers, a la vez que sujetaba fuerte mi muñeca, como arrastrándome hacia el interior de la casa.

—¡Anna! —dijo Anderson, acercándose a ella y plantando un beso en sus labios, aún cuando ella me tenía bien sujetada de la muñeca. —Ah, vienes con Elsa… Hola. —añadió, sonriendo amigable.

Estuve muy tentada de devolverle la sonrisa, pero mi antipatía pudo más, así que simplemente alcé una ceja.

Summers y su novio desaparecieron entre el inmenso gentío, puesto que habían tantas personas, que el ambiente era incluso algo asfixiante. Me resigné a quedarme en una esquina, hasta que después de unos minutos, sentí cómo alguien me miraba.

—¡Bailemos, Elsa!

—¿No deberías hacer eso con tu novio, Summers?

Y ella me tomó ambas muñecas, sacándome a la pista de baile.

—Está muy ocupado con sus videojuegos. —me susurró ella al oído, y sin quererlo sentía una especie de escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal.

Realmente, yo no sabía cómo bailar. Sólo había estado en fiestas de sociedad, en donde siempre apática, me retiraba a un oscuro rincón, observando todo desde las sombras, en plena soledad. Pero ahora estaba con Summers, era la situación era diferente.

Bailar era extraño.

Summers tenía una mano en mi cintura, y por razones que desconozco, yo había permitido que su mano estuviese en sitio, aún cuando jamás había permitido antes que otra persona me tocase allí.

—Venga, Elsa, suéltalo. —susurró otra vez ella en mi oído, a lo que otro escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

¿Qué me pasaba?

—¡Cariño!

Summers desprendió de inmediato su mano de mi cintura, como si esta quemase o algo por el estilo, tan pronto como cuando Anderson dijo esa palabra, a la vez que se acercaba sonriente a nosotras.

—Hola, Krsitoff. —dijo Summers, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Seguidamente, otra vez ellos dos se besaron, aunque ni me preguntan mi opinión esos besos distaban de ser apasionados, lo que me recordó la época en donde yo salía con el estúpido de Hans.

Summers se fue con Anderson, nuevamente, y yo me limité a sentarme en el extremo de un sofá que encontré vacío.

—¡Elsa!

Alcé mi rostro y me topé con Hans.

—¿Qué quieres, Hans? —le dije, casi soltando un bufido.

—Venga, bailemos, ya sabes… ¿recuerdas cuándo éramos novios?

—Eso fue hace mucho. —y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Venga, Elsa, no seas aburrida que eres la única que no está bailando.

Lo que decía él, era cierto. Sabiendo que yo tenía que poner de mi parte, me levanté del sofá, y seguí a Hans por la pista de baile.

Bailar con Hans, era diferente de bailar con Summers.

Por alguna razón que desconozco, bailar con ella me había provocado ciertos cosquilleos, pero con él todo era plano, todo era anodino. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Sin embargo, al bailar con Hans sentí la mirada de Summers posada en mí.

Y me pregunté, mientras ella me seguía con la mirada, que cuáles eran sus intenciones verdaderas conmigo. Después de todo, esa mirada no se la dedica a una hermana, precisamente… ¿O era que yo me estaba liando mucho?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Si les ha gustado, dejen review! No saben de cuánto me sirven :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, después de algo de tiempo, y para inaugurar este año 2015 con mis fic s varios, he decidido subir el tercer capítulo de este Elsanna, lejos una de mi parejas preferidas. Ojala les guste mucho, y sobre todo... ¡disfrute de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gélido<strong>

_Por _

**Capítulo III**

Elsa POV.

Hans seguía bailando conmigo, aún cuando yo no lo quería. No era placentero, no sentía cosquilleo alguno en mi cuerpo, y ni mucho menos. ¿Por qué había terminado siendo su ex novia entonces? Ahora mismo, ni yo lo sabía.

Tal vez para mantener las apariencias… después de todo, mi madre era la mejor amiga de la madre de Hans, por lo cual era una especie de sueño suyo que nosotros dos termináramos siendo novios o algo.

Pero mi madre ya no estaba, no más; no tenía ni una sola excusa como para mantener mi relación con él, por lo cual jamás volvería a tener cualquier tipo de relación con él, más de la estrictamente profesional, no había que olvidar que Hans era el sub capitán del equipo de esgrima.

—Es hora de parar, Hans. —dije, desprendiendo de inmediato su cuerpo del mío.

—Pero si no estamos divirtiendo, Elsa. —insistía él, volviendo a colocar sus manos sobre mi cintura. —¿No te gustaría recordar…?

—No. —le respondí de forma tajante, y me liberé como pude de él.

—¡Elsa! —comenzó a repetir, siguiéndome, pero por suerte me perdí en el gentío.

El ambiento era caluroso, algo húmedo, pero sobre todo apestaba un poco a alcohol, nada de lo que yo estuviese acostumbrada… como ya había dicho, sólo asistía a fiestas de socialité, nada parecidas a ésta.

—¿Adónde estará Summers? —pensé entonces, tratando de buscar a mi hermanastra en potencia, entre tanta gente.

Lo único que quería era irme de una vez por todas de allí, pero estaba lejos de mi casa para irme caminando, y era algo tarde como para tomar un taxi, o una cosa por el estilo. Detestaba ser dependiente de ella, pero por ahora no tenía más remedio.

Una gota de sudor escurrió por mi mejilla derecha, así que no me quedó más remedio que salir al patio de la casa, para así tomar aire fresco olvidando por un momento, la búsqueda de Summers.

Pero para suerte mía, me topé con la misma Summers besándose de forma sumamente apasionada e intensa con el propio Anderson.

—¿Hacen bonita pareja, no?

Me sobresalté ante esas palabras, y por el rabillo del ojo pude descubrir que era el insistente Hans quien me había hablado.

—¿No te cansas, Southern? —puse los ojos en blanco. —Como sea, ¿puedes irte? Quiero tomar algo de aire fresco.

—¿Aire fresco? —y sentí como el aliento alcoholizado de él, chocaba de forma desagradable con mi oreja. —¿Por qué no mejor damos una vuelta en mi auto? Tal vez hasta pueda dejarte a casa, si quieres. —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo en serio que quería salir de allí y regresar a mi hogar, pero a la vez sabía que Hans no era precisamente una persona de fiar.

—Lo siento, pero tengo otros planes.

—Venga, Elsa, sé que me quieres…

—Que no, Southern. —y traté de zafarme de su agarre, el cual estaba comenzando a hastiarme.

—Suéltala.

Mi mirada se desprendió de la figura de Hans, y se posó sobre la persona que había dicho esas palabras.

—¿Summers? —alcé curiosa una ceja... ¿Ella, Anna Summers, me estaba salvando del chico más guapo del instituto? Seguidamente posé mi mirada en Anderson, que estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

—Anna, no metas en problemas que no incumben. —habló Anderson, posando su mano en el hombro de ella. —Deja que Hans y Elsa resuelvan sus asuntos solos.

—Eso, Anna, lo que dice Kristoff es cierto. —Hans esbozó algo estúpido una sonrisa. Realmente, tuve que querer mucho a mi madre, como para haber aceptado ser pareja de ese semejante patán.

—Lo siento, Kristoff, pero Elsa ahora sí es de mi incumbencia. —dijo increíblemente Summers a mis oídos. —Así que eso, Hans, déjala ir.

Hans miró intensamente a Summers, como hastiado, como ofuscado casi enojado, si es que ya no lo estaba. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí, pero al siguiente momento también me sentí molesta… Hans era **mi** problema, no el de ella cosa que hizo que me frustrase un poco.

—Bien. —y Southern soltó un bufido. —Pero recuerda algo, Anna, Elsa es **mía.** —y dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta, y sin poder decir nada al respecto, se perdió entre la gente.

—¿Estás bien, Elsa?

Miré algo asqueada a Summers, aún sabiendo que ella sólo había tratado de ser buena y ayudarme, mas mi mente estaba demasiado nublada como para sencillamente agatrdecerle el favor.

—Claro que sí, Summers. —dije algo fría. —Pero Hans tiene razón, mis asuntos con él no son de mi incumbencia.

Entonces ella me miró unos instantes, y tal vez me hubiese seguido mirando si no fuese porque Anderson otra vez le tocó el hombro.

—Sólo trataba de ayudarte, después de todo somos hermanas.

—¿Hermanas, dices? —le hablé, casi escupiéndole. Cierto, estaba siendo demasiado grosera con ella, pero es que en serio que el tema con Hans me tenía algo enrabiada, y estaba descargándome con Summers. —Que tu madre…

—¡No metas a mi mamá en esto! —dijo esta vez Summers molesta. Al parecer, había tocado su punto débil.

—Hey, hey, chicas, no peleen. —Kristoff estaba tratando de que yo y Summers dejáramos de discutir. —Elsa, si quieres yo te podría ir a dejara tu casa… Hans no rendirá fácilmente, al menos no por esta noche.

Miré atenta a Anderson, y supe que él, al menos por ahora, era mi única salvación, ya que lo que él decía no podía ser más que cierto.

—Está bien, Anderson, acepto el ofrecimiento… iré contigo.

El novio de Summers esbozó algo así como una sonrisa.

—Anna, espérame aquí, vuelvo en un rato. —y él depositó un rápido beso en los labios de ella. —Elsa, ¿vamos?

Yo asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, observando como Summers me miraba con algo resentimiento, lo que hizo que por breves instantes, yo me sintiera algo culpable, culpas que duró no más de un par de minutos.

De esta forma, me subí al auto de Anderson, el cual era evidentemente mucho más sencillo y humilde que el de mi padre, pero eso obviamente no me importó ni un poco.

—¿Sabes, Elsa? —me comenzó a hablar Kirstoff. —Anna realmente te quiere, y mucho.

Cuando él me dijo eso, no pude evitar alzar otra vez curiosa una ceja, en el acto. ¿En serio era eso verdad? Y de todas maneras, ¿por qué Summers me querría? O sea, de niñas éramos muy unidas y todo lo demás, pero so había pasado hace ya mucho, y realmente ni siquiera había que por qué recordarlo.

—Sí, claro. —respondí, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es en serio. —me dijo, sonriendo de forma amigable. —Ella realmente quiere estar cerca de ti.

Me quedé en silencio, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. ¿Por qué Anderson me estaba diciendo todas esas cosas? Me quedé en silencio todo el camino, hasta que finalmente llegamos a mi casa.

—Adiós, Anderson, y gracias.

—Piensa en lo que te dije, Elsa.

Y dicho esto, cerré lo más suave que pude, el auto de Anderson.

Cuando abrí la puerta, para entrar a mi casa, me topé con mi padre y su actual pareja, sentados en el comedor conversando.

—¿Y Anna? Pensé que llegarían mucho más tarde, son apenas las once de la noche.

—Quiso quedarse un rato más en la fiesta, Anderson, su novio, me vino a dejar a casa.

—Ahhh entiendo, parece ser un muy bien chico, ¿no lo crees así, Dan?

—Por supuesto que sí. —respondió mi padre.

—En fin, me iré a mi alcoba tengo sueño.

—Dulces sueños, querida. —se despidió de mí la novia de mi padre, a lo que yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Realmente, no estaba de humor como para hablar con ella, mucho menos en amables términos.

Finalmente, llegué a mi habitación, la misma que compartía con Summers. Me coloqué rápidamente mi camisa de dormir, y me acosté en mi cama, cubriéndome hasta la cabeza como si quisiese desaparecer de ahí.

No supe muy bien cuándo, pero caí profundamente dormida, hasta que sentía como unos torpes pasos ingresaban al cuarto.

—¿Summers? —pensé internamente, descubriéndome la cabeza, sólo para encontrarme con la vacilante figura de esa muchacha.

Me senté entonces, y me descubrí hasta la cintura para así apreciar mejor a Summers. Afinando un poco mi sentido del olfato, descubrí que estaba ligeramente pasada a alcohol. Miré por el reojo el reloj de mi mesilla, y vi que eran más de las cuatro de la mañana.

—¿Summers? —dije esta vez en voz alta.

—Hey, Elsa…

—¿Estás… borracha?

—Uhm… puede que sí, puede que no. —y rió estruendosamente.

—No me digas que manejaste el auto de mi padre, en semejantes condiciones. —le pregunté alzando un poco la ceja.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? Vamos, que no hay ningún policía, al menos en este pueblo, a estas horas…

—¿No sabes lo peligroso qué es?

—Oh, Elsa, tú definitivamente necesitas relajarte, estás muy tensa.

—Tensos estarán 'nuestros' padres, si se enteran que llegas en este estado, y a esta hora, a la casa.

—Bueno, no tienes por qué saberlo.

Y antes de que pudiese rebatirle o si quiera objetarle algo a Summers, esta calló profundamente dormido sobre su cama. La observé por unos instantes, hasta que decidí cubrirla con una manta… en cierta manera, aún me sentía algo culpable.

Me volví a recostar sobre mi cama, y pronto, más pronto de lo que yo hubiese creído, quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente, amanecí muy bien y lúcida, o al menos más que mi compañera de habitación. En vista que estaba profundamente dormida, estuve más tranquila al ducharme y vestirme, puesto que aún mantenía mi pudor intacto.

Aquel día sábado, tenía práctica matutina de mi club de esgrima, y como comúnmente lo hacía, tomé un bus público hacia la escuela.

Recordando que me encontraría con Hans, tracé una torcida mueca en mi pálido rostro. No olvidaba ni un poco su inapropiado comportamiento la noche anterior, pero a la vez sabía que posiblemente había actuado así llevado por la ingesta de alcohol.

—¡Elsa!

Alcé mi rostro, y me topé con ojos claros del que era, el sub capitán del equipo de esgrima.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espeté algo apática. Cierto, estaba algo molesta, aún cuando tenía razones para no estarlo.

—Sobre lo de ayer en la noche… lo siento.

Mi mirada se ensanchó mucho. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que lo había conocido, se había disculpado, menos aún con una chica.

—Está bien, mientras no se repita…

—Tranquila, no lo haré.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, posé mis ojos azul hielo sobre las gradas, viendo que estaban las típicas fans de Hans, pero ningún atisbo de Summers. Esperen un momento, ¿por qué esperaba que Summers estuviese ahí, mirando?

¿Acaso me estaba comenzando a importar la presencia, de esa chica? —Claro que no, Elsa, claro que no. —me dije a mí misma.

—Te ves algo distraída, Elsa, ¿te pasa algo?

—Nada, Southern, ¿qué me podría pasar? —y dicho esto me puse la careta, dispuesta de esta forma a empezar la práctica.

Si bien, mi entrenamiento mantuvo su mismo nivel de exigencia, aún así tuve que hacer un esfuerzo extra por sacar a Summers de mi cabeza, más que nada porque había insultado, en cierta forma, a su madre.

Además, las intenciones de ella eran buenas… o al menos, eso puedo deducir a juzgar por las palabras que me había dicho Anderson.

Finalmente el entrenamiento acabó, y después de las dichas me dirigí directamente a mi casa, esperando hablar con Summers. Pero no me disculparía de ella, sino más bien lo que haría sería calmar esa consciencia que me estaba comenzado a hostigar.

Por lo cual, cuando llegué a casa, lo primero que hice fue subir las escaleras hacia mi alcoba, viendo que Summers no estaba en nuestro cuarto.

—¿Dónde está Summers? —le pregunté a Olaf, nuestro mayor domo.

—¿La señorita Anna? —los amables ojos negros de él, se posaron en mi mirada. —Creo que salió con el joven Kristoff, al partido de fútbol a la academia pública de Arendelle.

Sin decir otra palabra más, tomé mis cosas y tomé esta vez el auto de mi padre, quien seguramente trabajaba en casa, y me dirigí hacia donde Olaf me había dicho.

Realmente, ni yo misma estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero es que Summers, era la única persona que verdaderamente se preocupaba de mí, sin tener alguna ganancia de por medio, después de todo su madre ya había conquistado a mi padre.

Llegué entonces hacia el lugar indicado, y me apresuré a ir hacia el gimnasio de la academia en sí.

Tan pronto como cuando llegué a ese sitio, fijé mi mirada en las gradas descubriendo que Summers estaba casi en primera fila, con los ojos muy fijos en Anderson, quien al parecer estaba dando un buen partido.

—Summers. —dije yo, posando mi mano sobre el hombro de ella, con la respiración ligeramente agitada. —Al fin te encuentro.

—¿Elsa? —y sus ojos azules verdosos, me miraron de una forma la cual jamás me habái mirado, con anterioridad.

—Necesitamos hablar. —le hablé, mirándola directamente a los ojos. —Pero no ahora, si quieres puede ser…

—Ahora es perfecto.

No pude eludir de que mi mirada se ensanchara… ¿era mi imaginación, o Summers prefería tener una conversación conmigo, y no seguir observando a su novio jugar? Estuve a punto de responderle, cuando ella misma me cogió de la muñeca, levantándose del asiento.

Y yo simplemente, le seguí el juego…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les ha gustado? ¿Alguna opinión constructiva al respecto? ¡Dejen un review! Porque sí, de eso me alimento para seguir mis fics :P.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, como me lo propuse, he aquí un capítulo nuevo de 'Gélido', antes de que termine el mes (: Como algunos me han sugerido, lo he hecho como 'Anna POV', y no descarto hacerlo así de ves en cuanto. Eso... ¡disfrute de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sino que a Disney y sus asociados.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gélido<strong>

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo IV**

Anna POV

De pequeñas, siempre Elsa me había interesado, más incluso que cualquier chico o chica, más que cualquier adulto, más que cualquier persona que haya habido, en ese entonces de mi corta existencia.

—¡Elsa es mi persona más, pero más favorita del mundo! —eso yo contestaba siempre, cuando alguien me preguntaba que quién era mi persona preferida. Y siempre tras decir eso, siempre besaba la mejilla de mi mejor amiga.

O bueno, al menos quien era en ese entonces mi mejor amiga.

En realidad, fue mi culpa que Elsa y yo nos hubiésemos separado; había sido después del verano en el cual había cumplido catorce años, y me di cuenta de una horrible realidad; me estaba comenzando a _gustar_ mi mejor, amiga y yo sabía muy bien que ella, seguramente, no me correspondería.

¿Cómo ella, la siempre fría y correcta Elsa, podía caer en el amor con Anna Summers, una simple chiquilla?

Además, ella tenía a Hans, cosa que me llenaba de celos.

Siendo así, el primer día de clase de aquel año, sencillamente pasé de largo de ella, me senté junto a Kristoff Anderson, con él cual me llevaba relativamente bien, y simplemente la ignoré.

Lo sé, esa fue la cosa más tonta que había hecho en mi vida, pero ya estaba hecho y había vuelta atrás del asunto.

Aunque ella no se diese cuenta, yo siempre la observaba. Es más, hasta asistía cuando practicaba esgrima, y me mezclada y camuflaba entre el gentío en las gradas del gimnasio.

Todo seguía de esa forma, hasta que el año pasado me enteré de que Elsa, _mi_ Elsa, se puso de novia con ese estúpido de Hans. Yo entendía que él fuese el muchacho más atractivo de la escuela, lo que no entendía era que por qué Elsa, sabiendo cómo era ella, terminó siendo pareja de ese patán.

Sin embargo, fue cuando justo en esa época cuando mi padre, Frederick Summers, falleció de un cáncer fulminante.

Fue justo en esa misma época, cuando comencé a salir con Kristoff. Sí, no estaba enamorada de él, pero era algo guapo y me caía muy bien. Hasta, cosa que lamento hasta el día de hoy, le entregué mi virginidad a él.

¿Por qué? La respuesta era fácil; necesitaba con urgencia ser querida, y era él la única persona que tenía a mano.

Pero cuando él me acariciaba, sólo podía pensar en una persona, y esa persona era Elsa.

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba, y yo aún la quería, por eso cuando supe que había terminado con Hans me llené de dicha, pero yo ya estaba emparejada con Kristoff, y no era seguro que ella aceptase lo que sentía con ella.

Pero fue cuando mi madre se fijó en el viudo padre de Elsa, y se enamoraron.

Yo no pude sentirse más llena de dicha que nunca. Ahora era _algo_ de Elsa. No lo que quería precisamente, pero si me permitiría a estar mucho más cerca de ella.

Cuando fue la última fiesta, en la casa de Kristoff, no pude evitar a resistirme a acariciar a mi ahora hermanastra, en la cintura. Pero entonces mi novio llegó yo tuve que lamentablemente que soltarla.

En esa misma noche discutí con ella, por algo que en realidad no me molestaba tanto. Lo que me molestaba, era que ella me ignorase y que hubiese preferido bailar voluntariamente con Hans, y no conmigo.

¿Pero por qué la perfecta de Elsa Arendelle, bailaría así nada más conmigo?

Sencillamente, eso no era lógico. Y Elsa siempre era lógica, por lo cual mis recursos se agotaban.

Cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente, estaba con resaca, y Elsa ya no estaba tumbada en la cama. —Cierto, le toca práctica matutina. —pensé, y vi se soslayo el reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche, descubriendo que faltaba como una hora, para el partido de Kristoff.

De aquella manera, decidí ducharme y levantarme e ir al instituto público de mi pueblo.

—¡Hola, Anna! —me saludó efusivamente Kristoff, sujetándome por la cintura y plantándome un beso en los labios.

Pero desde hace mucho, que esos besos no eran dedicados para él.

Estaba de lo mejor viendo el partido, cuando de pronto escuché que alguien me nombraba por mi apellido.

—¿Elsa? —y posé mis ojos de peculiar manera, sobre los de ella.

—Necesitamos hablar. —y ella hizo una pausa. —Pero no ahora, si quieres puede ser…

—No, ahora es perfecto. —rebatí enseguida. Me levanté de mi asiento, sujeté a la otra chica por la muñeca, y poco menos la arrastré afuera del gimnasio, no percatándome que alguien no estaba mirando.

Al sentir como la yema de mi dedo pulgar se posaba por las delicadas manos de Elsa, una especie de cosquilleo invadió mi cuerpo. ¿A quién engañaba? Ella era quien más hacía que mis hormonas se revolucionasen, aún cuando fuese por un simple contacto.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Elsa? —le espeté a ella, cruzándome de brazos, y apoyándome sobre la pared.

—Vine a disculparme.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, cuando ella me pidió disculpas, y es que jamás había esperado que ella, la reina de hielo, se disculpase con alguien a quien ella consideraba inferior, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

—Está bien, pero con un par de condiciones…—le respondí, sin poder evitar caer en la tentación.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, Summers? —y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me comenzarás a llamarme 'Anna', y…

—¿Y?

—Tendrás una cita conmigo.

Los ojos azul hielo de _mi_ hermanastra, se abrieron mucho, tal vez demasiado. Yo sabía, eso no se lo esperaba por ni un poco.

—No digas ridiculeces, Summ… digo, Anna.

—¿Qué tiene de ridículo? —alcé una ceja. —Vamos, no te pido gran cosa, simplemente una cita entre _hermanas,_ ya sabes.

Pero yo le estaba mintiendo.

—De acuerdo, está bien. —la muchacha soltó un respingo, a lo que yo me ofusqué un poco, ¿acaso tanto le desagradaba la idea de salir conmigo? —Pero creo que lo mejor será volver al partido, tu novio está jugando, ¿no?

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño. Sí, Kristoff existía y era mi novio… Elsa tenía toda la razón al respecto.

—De acuerdo, pero iremos juntas, ¿vale? —y no pude evitar guiñarle un ojo, cosa que no sé si fue mi imaginación o no, pero ella se perturbo un poco.

—Excelente. —pensé.

Sin que ella pudiese si quiera chistar, la tomé de la muñeca, y otra vez la llevé casi a rastras, aunque esta vez iríamos al partido, y no hablar a solas, precisamente. Una vez que llegamos, me encargué de que Elsa se sentase a mi lado, y que juntas viésemos el partido.

Saludé a Krisotff cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía, pero el resto del tiempo no pude eludir mi mirada, de la de Elsa.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre la mano izquierda de ella, teniendo mi mano derecha próxima a ésta. ¿Cómo se sentiría tocar otra vez, esa piel tan nívea de Elsa? Mi corazón se oprimió, mientras mi mano estaba más y más cerca de de ella, y…

—¡Goooooooool de Anderson!

Fue lo que gritó el comentarista, a lo que todos los de mi academia se levantaron de las gradas, soltando vítores en honor a mi novio.

Como era obvio, yo también me levanté y aplaudí con fuerza, tal y como se esperaba que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, Elsa se quedó muy sentada, pero igualmente aplaudiendo. Y mi mirada aún estaba en sus manos…

El partido transcurrió de forma normal, ganando finalmente un gol a cero, siendo nuestra escuela la ganadora.

Me habría encantado estar con Elsa en casa, y sobre todo tener esa cita, pero Kristoff fue más rápido y me tomó de la mano, para así irnos a celebrar a una pizzería cercana. Yo quise llevar a Elsa, pero cuando miré a su puesto, ella ya no se encontraba.

—¿Te sucede algo, Anna? Te vez algo distante.

—Oh, nada, Kristoff, sólo pensaba en lo bien que has jugado, el día de hoy.

—Gracias, cariño. —y otra vez me besó.

Quise apurar lo más posible el asunto, para así tener que llegar a casa y pasar más rato con Elsa. Aunque yo no me consideraba astuta, tenía un plan, un plan para recuperar la amistad perdida.

¿O algo más que eso…?

—Bueno, chicos, yo me voy.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa, Anna? —me preguntó él que era mi novio, sonriendo, siempre sonriendo.

—Claro.—y también sonreí.

Una sonrisa que distaba, a cuando yo pensaba en Elsa.

Cuando llegamos a la gran mansión de los Arendelle, Kristoff insistió en entrar a la casa, y aunque yo no quería, porque quería quedarme a solas con mi hermanastra, finalmente terminé cediendo.

—No sabes cuánto te quiero, Anna. —me susurró él al oído, cosa que me molestó.

Siendo así, me atrajo a su cuerpo, y sin que pudiera siquiera preverlo, él me plantó un apasionado beso en los labios.

—¿Anna?

Al escuchar esa voz, rápidamente, casi con asco, me separé de Kristoff.

—¡Hola, Elsa! —dijo animadamente mi novio, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

—Lo mejor será que los deje solos. —dijo Elsa, fría, muy fría casi estoica.

—¡No! —todos los presentes, o sea Elsa y Kristoff, ladearon su cabeza a mí, mirándome sumamente sorprendidos. —Digo, Kristoff tiene que irse, está cansado, ¿no es así, amor?

—Pues yo quería quedarme un rato aquí, podríamos ver una película o algo así. —y él se rascó la nuca. —y seguidamente miró a Elsa, _mi_ Elsa. —Tal vez Elsa podría acompañarnos, ¿no crees, Anna?

Sí, lo que más quería era estar con Elsa, pero a solas, sin mi novio entremedio.

Elsa detuvo su mirada, esa helada mirada, primero en Kristoff y después en mí, y luego en Kristoff otra vez. Vaciló unos instantes, antes que finalmente, se dignó a darnos una respuesta.

—Está bien. —soltó finalmente, a lo que mi corazón dio un brinco.

De esta forma, los tres terminamos en el inmenso sofá de la sala de televisión, de la mansión, quedando yo entre Elsa y Kristoff. Este último escogió una película de terror, cosa que no me agradó mucho, y es que yo era algo asustadiza.

La película entonces comenzó, pero cuando sucedía algo que me asustase, en vez de agarrar el brazo de mi novio, lo hacía con el de Elsa, cosa que al parecer mi novio no se dio cuenta.

¿Qué pensaría Elsa al respecto?

¿Acaso ella sentiría cosas, como yo las sentía?

No, no lo sabía, por mucho que quisiese saberlo; pero eso no evitó que cierto cosquilleo placentero, surgiese en mí cuando mi piel con la de ella se rozaban.

Finalmente, la película terminó, y apenas sucedió eso Elsa se levantó del sofá, y de forma silenciosa, muy silenciosa, subió las escaleras, probablemente dirigiéndose hacia la alcoba que compartía conmigo.

—Ahora que Elsa no está, por qué no…

—Lo siento, Kristoff, pero no estoy de humor.

—Pero, cariño, hoy gané el juego y pensé…

—Pues has pensado mal. —y por alguna razón me sentí molesta. —Ahora quiero descansar, así que no fuese mucha la molestia…

—Oh, claro. —Kristoff se levantó del sofá. —Nos vemos el lunes, cariño. Descansa. —dicho esto posó un beso en mi frente.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como mi novio salía de esa enorme mansión, y realmente no estaba de humor como para ir al pórtico y despedirme de él, y es que había sido quién había arruinado mis planes con Elsa.

Apagué el televisor, saqué el dvd, y me fui a mi habitación compartida, guardando la esperanza de que Elsa aún se encontrase despierta.

Cuando vi a mi hermanastra leyendo calmadamente sobre su cama, un libro de historia, una sonrisa, creo que una sonrisa boba, se esbozó en mi rostro. ¡Ella era tan linda…! Sin evitarlo, humedecí mis labios.

—¿Te pasa algo, Anna?

La voz de la misma Elsa fue la que me sacó de mis divagaciones, y cuando noté que me miraba me puse totalmente roja.

—N-nada. —dije, titubeando un poco.

—Claro. —y ella otra vez volvió a su lectura.

Entonces, me pregunté, ¿de qué forma podría acercarme a ella? No sabía en serio que no. Si tan solo, no estuviese de novia con Krsitoff… ¿Y si rompía con él? No, no era tan cruel como para hacer eso, o incluso si lo hiciera no era seguro de que Elsa me correspondiese.

Mientras ella seguía con su lectura, yo prendí el televisor que se encontraba en la pieza, y me enfrasqué viendo una película ambientada en la segunda guerra mundial.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, hasta que sentí como la respiración de Elsa era más lenta y aletargada de lo normal. La miré por el rabillo del ojo, descubriendo que se había quedado dormida en su lectura.

¡Se veía tan tierna, tan alcanzable!

Me levanté de mi cama, me acomodé un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, y me acerqué de forma sigilosa a ella.

No hice nada, más que observarla, admirándola en silencio.

Recordé cuando éramos amigas; éramos tan amigas, que hasta dormíamos juntas, pero claro en esa época ella no me gustaba, o al menos no sexualmente hablando… porque si lo pensaba con calma, Elsa siempre me había gustado.

Comencé a acercar mi rostro a la cara de ella, cuando fue esta misma quien se quejó en sus sueños.

Muy asustada, casi corrí hacia mi cama, totalmente avergonzada de lo que estuve a punto de hacer, besar a Elsa Arendelle.

—Mañana será todo mejor. —me dije a mí misma.

Me puse mi pijama, y me arropé, no pudiendo evitar pensar en los apetecibles labios de Elsa...

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue xD... pues me alegraría mucho que dejasen un review, si es que les ha gustado la historia, ya saben... los reviews con algo así como un alimento para mí ^^.<strong>


End file.
